The Fox Seal of the Spirit World
by Beyond.Twisted13
Summary: Years before Chihiro has even born, Koharu enters the spirit world. She takes the test of Seven Sins, to earn her right as a Fox-Demon. If she fails, Haku gets her soul. -Better then it sounds-


The Fox Spirit, Koharu.

_A "Spirited Away" FanFiction_

By, 13

Information: Koharu Vincent was the name she was born with. Akito was the name she earned. She longed to be a spirit. So, she was given a test, to prove she was worthy. Yubaba thinks up the test, the test of seven sins. Yubaba also gives Koharu a job at the bath house, with Haku as her "Dana". Will Koharu pass all seven tests? Or will she remain half animal and half spirit forever?

Author Notes: Hello! Koharu is an uncommon Japanese name that -I think- means "pretty fabric" or a "type of blossom" that changed depending on the season. Vincent is from Final Fantasy VII, Vincent Valentine. Akito means "Autumn" or "Fall". My favorite animal is fox, and no, is in NO relation to Naruto. This was way before the original movie, and is in Koharu's Point-of-View. This does have mature content in it, and has NOTHING to do with religion -Seven deadly sins-. Please review and like. Please don't flame if something is in this you don't like.

Rated M: For adult themes, strong language, and sexual content.

Prologue

Thick black eyeliner caked around my eyelashes, stitching my eyes together. I was tired, and felt no need to wake up. It was too early after all. Not to mention a Friday...

My feet slid out from under my cold silk sheets. My room was dark... but, then again, when was it not dark?

I walked to the bathroom, which was red and white. White walls with a red cherry blossom tree on the wall with nothing on it. The tub and sink were red, as was the tile floor. I stepped into changing room of the bathroom, and stripped of my dark blue and purple silk sleeping yukata. I entered the bathing room and cleansed my body of sweat and dirt.

I stepped out smelling like scarlet blossoms and pomegranate. I walked in front of the mirror and studied my reflection. I had very long -bum-length- and un-Japanese like grayish-greenish-brownish hair. I loved my hair. It was stick strait. My eyes were large and dark blue with a pure silver tint. My skin was pale and soft due the baby oil I apply daily. My lips were small almost as pale as my skin. My body was short but curvy. I was seventeen-years-old and was only five-foot-two. I also only weighted one-hundred and five pounds.

I put on a black yukata and let the bathroom, my hair dripping behind me.

My house was a small, rented, Japanese-style home. Most people were changing their homes from sliding Shōji doors and Tatami flooring to wooden doors and carpet. I loved original Japanese homes. I had only a few rooms, but I lived here alone, and lived beside a pond with a cute little wooden bridge and a few willow trees that dipped there leaves in the water. Two koi fish swam in the pond. One was red with a black slash down its back. The other was white with a blue slash. They were pretty and I fed them daily.

My house also sat next to a little forest. It was the home of many birds, foxes, bunnies, Tanuki, squirrels, and sables to name a few. But, I loved red Foxes the most. I would always see one when I wake up, and when I feed the Koi fish in my garden pond.

Oh. How very rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Koharu Vincent. I'm a seventeen, and work at a tea shop. I live alone, my mum and dad live in Tokyo. I never talk to them anymore, and haven't since the day I left then I was fifteen. I lived in the tea shop with this nice old lady, and her grandson until I had enough money to rent my own place. Her daughter had a house for rent and I rent from her for half price, if I watched her son when he visits the Tea shop. He is now ten years old and goes to school.

I don't go to school, and I finished a few months ago. It was turning to fall, now... Fall was my favorite season. I loved the name Akito. If I ever had a daughter, I'd name her that. But, I don't date. Too busy working or playing with animals in my willow forest. My life was perfect...

After my hair was dry, I put on a red Hakama, and a white Hitoe with a black sash. Half of my hair was in a spiky bun, and the rest was strait and flowed against my cotton hitoe. My eyes were covered by black eyeliner, that made my eyes pop out very beautifully.

Oh! Once again I apologize, I didn't state where I'm from. I live in Japan. Where? I dare not say, due to those whom held a grudge on me. The time period is about 3000 B.C- Just kidding. Heh...The year is 1992. It's early September. Why do I dress in such a fashion? Well, I work at an old-fashioned tea shop, as I have stated many times. I like to dress like this because I feel like a samurai. And also because I wear it to work.

Work was fun today. We got a pond installed out front, and I got my own Koi fish. I named him "Yuuki". Yuuki was all black with glowing blue eyes, and a silver belly. We had more customers then usual, and Ichi -the boy I mentioned earlier- didn't show up today so I got some peace and quiet.

I walked home, and didn't take my bike like I usually do. It rained, so I got to use my beautiful umbrella.

This is my life everyday. Get up, shower, dress, feed the koi fish, walk in the forest, go to work, stop by a book store, walk home, eat, read a book in a willow tree, go back home, snack, go to sleep. Everyday for almost two years. On the weekends, I don't work. So, I sleep in and study the forest. I clean it up and play with my koi fish.

I sighed and entered the book store, the smell of thick green tea piercing my nose.

"Afternoon, Koharu. What'll you have today?" the bookstore owner, Kazu Watari, asked me. He was in this mid-twenties. He had a spiky pony-tail and a sharp jaw. He always dressed in jeans and a dark green apron. He was dating the village slut, Sakura Izu.

"A cold green tea, with a tint of white." I said politely.

After he handed me the sake glass filled with Green tea, I walked around the book shop. I had all the manga this store owned, and all the books on cooking rice. I had almost all the fantasy books, and a few horror ones.

I felt something tug on my sleeve, and I whipped my body around, strands of green-brown hair falling before my eyes.

A child, around four or five years old dressed in black dress and a light blue apron handed me a book. I took the book and studied the girl even more. She was pale, and had pure almost un-human like silver hair that flowed around her face, down to her chest. Her eyes were a striking purple and she gave a soft smile.

"I hope you enjoy it, Akito." she whispered. Her voice was so soft, so angelic, so calming. And as soon I was about to correct her, she vanished.

I looked over the book cover, but didn't open the book. It was black leather with a white dragon on it. The dragon looked as if it was falling, but it looked graceful. It didn't have a title nor an author. Just the picture.

I walked back over to the desk, where Kuzu was reading a newspaper.

"Fine something you like? I thought you'd have bought all the books we got here." he gave a giggle and I handed him the book. "Odd... This isn't a book we sell here. Where did you find it?"

I opened my mouth, but behind Kuzu was the little girl again. She was giving a devilish smile, then she placed a finger to her mouth as if telling me to be quiet. I did just that. "I found it under the kotastsu."

"Then just keep it." he said with a smile.

I quickly placed a few hundred yen onto his desk and left the book shop, with high expectations for this mysterious book.

I walked home, and quickly changed into black jeans and a baggy gothic sweatshirt. I walked into my forest and sat down on the red wooden bridge, my toes dripping into the water.

A flash of red-orange crossed my vision and I watched as it circled the pond and then nudged me in the back. I got up and followed my favorite animal. I walked through my small forest, and found a small den of foxes, crowding about a dying willow tree. It seemed easy enough to climb. And so, I did.

I slowly inched my way up, and didn't stop until I reached the top. I pushed my bangs away from my face, and looked at the scene. I saw my forest, my house, and even my pond. I wondered if the koi were staring at me from down there.

I leaned against the tree branch that held my back, in support. I opened the book to the first page and a small gem fell out, and into the forest below. I sighed and began to read.

Little did I know that the glowing blue and white gem fell into my koi pond.

Chapter One: Welcome.

-END-

look for chapter two, soon.


End file.
